Independence
by darkrae93
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Protect her"  It is summertime and the club begins noticing some high tension between the two love birds...
1. Chapter 1

It was summertime and everyone was enjoying the beautiful weather. The days were long and the sun was finally setting along the horizon over the Morinozuka manor. Takashi was sitting on the couch with Honey when Yumi walked in.

"Hi Yumi-chan!" Honey smiled as he bit into a cupcake.

Takashi looked over at Yumi who looked angry. "Yumi"

Yumi stormed down the hall to the dojo and began punching a stuffed punching bag over and over again.

Honey and Takashi stood in the doorway watching.

"Is something wrong Yumi-chan?" Honey spoke softly.

"Kyouya had his stupid police following me again…" Yumi spoke as she kicked the dummy across the room. "Wait until we all go to the beach tomorrow…" Yumi sighed.

"He is just trying to protect you." Honey looked up at Yumi.

"He said he thinks I can handle myself but after all the times I have caught his officers watching me I know that was a lie" Yumi sat down on the floor.

"Just relax. I'm sure he will explain. Kyouya may be able to explain tomorrow." Honey smiled, as usual being very positive.

"You're right…I'm just overreacting. Thanks Mitsukuni" Yumi smiled and stretched. "I'm going work in here for a bit before going to bed."

"I should head home, mother and father will be expecting me for dinner" Honey waved and walked home, Takashi walking him home before returning home, hearing his sister hitting the punching bad over and over.

Takashi sighed and walked into the gym and picked up kendo sword and began practicing with some of the dummies that were set up in the gym. This was how the two bonded during the short periods of time they were even in the same room. The two did not talk much so silently training in the gym was how they bonded.

After about an hour the two stopped and slowly cleaned up the gym, returning everything they used to their resting places in the room.

The two bowed to each other before walking to their rooms. Yumi's room was fairly large with a full sized bed to the left opposite of the door. Her bedspread was black with pink sakura blossoms on it. The white pillows added a sharp contrast to the dark bedspread. Beside the bed was a black painted wooden end table. On the table was a silver lamp with a white lampshade. To the far right of the room was a large window with white curtains which Yumi walked over and pulled closed. Yumi slowly got undressed and changed into black pj pants and a black tank top. She yawned and brushed her teeth in her bathroom and then crawled under her covers in her bed. It seemed the moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

The following morning Yumi woke up and crawled out of bed. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She knew that the club was meeting at Honey's house at noon to go to the beach so she wanted time to get ready. She hopped out of the shower and blow dried her hair. She changed into a black bikini and tossed on a red sundress that stopped just above her knees. She slipped on a pair of black flip flop sandals before stepping out of her bathroom and into her room. She was still mad at Kyouya but did not want to make a scene in front of the group. Her plan was to talk to him alone while everyone was playing on the beach. She knew that he would be on his laptop as usual so she could try to get his attention then.

Yumi fixed her hair and walked down the hall where Mori waited. He was wearing his black swim trunks and a white t-shirt along with black sandals. The two walked out of their house and over to Honey's house that was next door. Honey was in the yard with his light blue swim trunks and white t-shirt along with white sandals and white swim float.

"Hey guys!" Honey waved. "You're the first one's here" Honey smiled brightly, clearly excited for the beach. "You two ready? Haruhi offered to make us lunch for today" Honey smiled.

"Sounds nice" Yumi smiled as she looked over seeing a limo pull up. The twins hopped out smiling. Hikaru was wearing blue swim trunks while Kaoru wore green trunks. Both were wearing matching white tank tops. Next to climb out was Haruhi who was wearing white cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Following her was Tamaki wearing dark blue swim trunks and a light blue t-shirt. Lastly Kyouya climbed out of the limo wearing black swim trunks and a black tank top.

"Yay! Is everyone ready to go?" Honey jumped up and down in excitement.

"Mhmm, let's go!" The twins spoke in unison and climbed back into the limo. Following them was Tamaki and Haruhi, followed by Takashi and Honey Lastly Yumi and Kyouya.

Yumi sat across from Kyouya who was typing on his laptop as the driver began driving the group.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other.

"What are you two grinning about?" Haruhi sighed.

"Oh nothing" Hikaru smiled and looked out the window.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, knowing that they were lying but not wanting to ask.

Within ten minutes the limo driver parked and let the club out of the limo. The group walked down to the sandy shore. It was nice since it was Kyouya's family's private beach so they had it to themselves. The only people were other families on their property.

Tamaki and the twins worked on setting up chairs on the sand while Haruhi and Yumi laid down blankets and placed the picnic basket on them so the gentle breeze would not blow them away. Mori placed the bag of towels on one of the blankets, completing the set up.

"Hey, Yumi want to swim with us?" Honey smiled as he and Takashi took their shirts off.

"Sure" Yumi smiled and slid off her sun dress and placed it on the blanket. She was more comfortable around the group now so she was okay with being in her bikini.

"Wow Yumi you look great!" Hikaru grinned.

"Thanks Hikaru" Yumi smiled and walked to the water with Takashi and Honey.

She didn't know why but she wanted Kyouya to be jealous.


	2. Strength

Yumi walked out of the water and wrapped her towel around herself. She saw that the twins as well as Tamaki and Haruhi had joined Takashi and Honey in the water. If she was going to talk to Kyouya about his police it was now or never.

"How is the water?" Kyouya peered up at her over his laptop.

"Nice…I'm surprised that your family's police aren't here" Yumi rolled her eyes and looked out at the ocean.

Kyouya was silent for a moment. "So you saw them…"

"Yea…I am a little more observant than they thought." Yumi sighed.

"I just don't see how you can act so tough when someone wanted to take your life." Kyouya closed his laptop.

"You sound just like father." Yumi muttered.

"Maybe he had a point… You aren't as strong as your brother Yu-" Kyouya began.

"I thought you believed in me!" Yumi glared and turned away, grabbing her sundress off the blanket and slipping her sandals on. "Goodbye Kyouya" Yumi ran off.

The club was looking over from the water, not hearing the whole conversation just Yumi shouting. The twins walked over to Kyouya who was once again hiding his face behind his computer.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"She looked pissed" Hikaru added.

"None of your concern…" Kyouya grumbled.

"Haruhi, why don't you go talk to her?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi as the two walked with Takashi and Honey over to the group.

"I'll try but I don't know why she'd listen to me…" Haruhi walked up the sandy hill in the direction Yumi left in. She walked for about a block until she saw Yumi sitting on a swing in a small playground. Yumi looked so sad as she just stared down at the sandy ground of the park.

"Yumi?" Haruhi walked over and sat down on the swing beside her. "What happened?"

"Kyouya is a two faced liar…He says he believes in me but then he goes around and has his police follow me around and tells me that I am not as strong and Takashi." Yumi sighed heavily.

"Certainly doesn't sound like Kyouya-senpai…" Haruhi thought for a moment.

"It's not just about the officers following me. It's just that he sounds like father. I'm a girl therefore I am weak…" Yumi stood up. "He can be alone until he accepts me for the girl I am."

"Don't you want to think this through?" Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, not used to situations like this.

"I have. I can't be with a guy who doesn't believe in me." Yumi looked over as a group of 3 guys walked over, stopping about a yard away from them.

"Hey cuties wanna come to a party?" The tallest of the men smirked. He stood about 6'4" wearing blue baggy jeans and a black shirt with a tiger on the front. His hair was jet black with a few streaks of red. His eyes were a dark brown shade.

"Not interested" Yumi rolled her eyes as she picked her sundress off the sand. Unlike when she first came to the host club, she had become more comfortable with her personality. She was much better with standing up for herself.

"Hey Kan, she thinks she has a choice" The shortest of the group laughed He stood about 6' and was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top. His hair was brown as were his eyes.

Kan grinned and wrapped an arm around Yumi's waist. "Come on hottie, your friend can come too"

Yumi grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder. "oops" Yumi glared as the guy got up and he ran away with his friends.

"Wimps…" Yumi turned around and saw the host club looking in awe.

"What? Never seen a girl stick up for herself?" Yumi smirked before climbing in the waiting limo.

"Dang. I think you created a monster" Hikaru chuckled before sensing a deathly glare coming from both Kyouya and Takashi. He quickly rushed into the limo with Kaoru. The rest of the club piled into the limo. The entire ride was silent; a strong tension was felt between Yumi and Kyouya who were refusing to look at each other.

"And I thought the twins were bad when they fought" Tamaki spoke to try to liven the situation but his remark was only met by silence.

The limo pulled up to Takashi and Yumi's home. Yumi got up and smiled. "See you guys later." She closed the door.

Kyouya climbed out of the limo to let Takashi out.

"Before you go, explain why you think I can't handle myself." Yumi finally made eye contact with Kyouya who closed the limo door before Takashi could get out.

"Aww I wanna hear!" Hikaru whined.

The club hushed him and attempted to listen but all they could see were the two arguing. Kyouya also appeared angry and started shouting back at Yumi.

"Fine! Goodbye Mr. Oshiro!" Was the only thing the club was able to hear. Yumi turned and walked into her house.

Kyouya opened the door and Takashi followed by Honey climbed out. Kyouya gritted his teeth as he got into the limo and closed the door and the limo drove off.

"You think Yumi-chan is okay Takashi?" Honey looked up at Takashi, his wide child like eyes full of concern.

Takashi looked over at his house and nodded before walking Honey back to his house. Takashi then walked back over to his house and walked inside and could hear Yumi hitting the punching bag over and over again. He walked down the hall to the gym where Yumi had all her focus on kicking the punching bag.

"What happened…" Takashi spoke simply.

"Kyouya doesn't think I can fight for myself then fine…let him find himself a pretty little housewife…" Yumi spoke as she landed a hard blow to the bag, snapping it off the chain. She was breathing heavily and sighed. "Thanks for listening Takashi" Yumi bowed. If there was one person she could go to talk it was her brother.

Takashi nodded. "Get some rest."

Yumi nodded and walked into her room and to her bathroom. She took a quick shower to wash off the salt water. She changed into black shorts and a white tank top. She then walked back into her room and looked out the window. She could not help but think about Kyouya and she suddenly felt a single tear slide down her cheek…


	3. Fear

The next day Yumi climbed out of bed and changed into a black skirt that stopped just above her knee and a red short sleeve button up blouse. She then walked downstairs. She felt a lot better today. She was still angry but relaxed. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen as the housekeeper was making breakfast. There was a small television on the counter that Misu, the cook, was watching the news on as she cooked. Yumi began listening when a story came on. Her eyes widened as her glass fell from her hand and shattered against the white tile kitchen floor.

The woman speaking on the news was in front of the local prison. It was large with concrete walls and thick metal bars in the windows. The fence surrounding it was made out of tough metal with barbed wire around the top of the fence.

"It was late last night when a prisoner escaped. He is know as the head of a large gang situated in the city and goes by the name Akumu. His name originated from his love of torture and making his victims nightmares seem real. Police suspect that he is armed and extremely dangerous. If anyone has seen this man police ask you to report it immediately." The woman kept speaking but Yumi's ears no longer wanted to hear her. Her gaze was locked on the picture of Akumu that was in the corner of the screen. Her body grew cold as all the horrible memories involving Akumu flooded her mind. All the pain and fear she felt made her feel weak all over again.

Misu quickly began wiping up the spilt juice and picking up the glass.

"Mr. Morinozuka!" Misu called, having heard the story as well. She knew that Mr. Morinozuka would want to know immediately about this as well.

Yumi and Mori's father walked into the kitchen and saw the story on the news. "Takashi come out here." He called for his eldest son.

Takashi walked out dressed in black dress pants and a blue short sleeved t-shirt.

"Akumu escaped…" Their father looked at Takashi who was in shock. "Stay with your sister when you two go out…"

Takashi nodded and looked at Yumi who finally snapped out of her state of shock. "I can handle myself father" Yumi walked out of the kitchen. She wanted to be tough but all she could do was feel fear over this entire situation.

Their father sighed and looked at Takashi who nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Yumi was standing in their den staring out the window. So many thoughts ran through her mind. _What will he do when he finds me? Will he kill me the moment he sees me? Will he hurt my family? Will he go after my friends? Will he kill Kyouya?_ Yumi shook the thoughts from her mind. Takashi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. She suddenly felt a lot better as she took a deep breath and nodded. Without a word Takashi was able to make her feel at ease.

Meanwhile Tamaki was at Kyouya's house, the two hanging out together.

"So care to tell me what that fight was about yesterday?" Tamaki looked over at Kyouya as he took a sip of his tea.

"She's stubborn…" Kyouya grumbled.

"Wasn't that something you liked about her?" Tamaki chuckled trying to cheer his friend up.

"Not when someone it trying to kill her…" Kyouya growled.

"Akumu is in prison, its okay now." Tamaki smiled.

"_Was_ in prison." Kyouya looked at Tamaki.

"What?" Tamaki's eyes widened.

"He escaped three days ago but the prison is saying it happened last night to cover their butts for not noticing…" Kyouya leaned back in the couch, adjusting his glasses with his index finger. "The psycho killed two guards while he was escaping using a knife he made out of scrap metal he found…"

"Does Yumi know?" Tamaki choked out.

"She should know now…not that the officers from the prison would tell her…incompetent Neanderthals…" Kyouya looked out the window. He had so much anger in his mind. He wished that they would have just locked Akumu away in a more secure prison which would have been miles away from here.

"So that is why you were having them follow her…" Tamaki realized aloud.

"She still doesn't realize that I only wish to protect her." Kyouya admitted to Tamaki. Tamaki was the only one who was able to get Kyouya to open up his real emotions other than Yumi. "I am sure she will realize that soon enough you just need to give her time." Tamaki gave Kyouya a reassuring smile.

Kyouya scoffed in disbelief. "She thinks I am a just an arrogant man who thinks nothing of her…"

"She's simply angry, I am sure she will realize you are just a gentleman wishing to keep the woman he cares for safe from those who wish to harm her." Tamaki smiled brightly. "You defiantly showed that to her the last time you two saw this monster."

"I wonder how long that will take for her to realize…" Kyouya scoffed.

"Just give it time." Tamaki smiled as he got to his feet. "Well…I should head home to get ready for the party, see you there later!" Tamaki smiled and slipped out of the room and pulled out his cell phone the moment he exited Kyouya's home. He dialed the twins.

"What is it boss?" Hikaru answered the phone with Kaoru listening beside him. The twins always listened to the phone together.

"You two need to think of a plan to get Yumi and Kyouya to talk and get things back to normal as soon as possible…operation get Yumi and Kyouya back together is a go!" Tamaki chimed happily into the phone.

"You really need to work on your plan names boss…" The twins laughed.


	4. Silence

At the Suoh manor the house keepers were serving small snacks as the host club arrived as well as guests of the club. The hosts were wearing matching black tuxedoes. Yumi was wearing a simple knee length black dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was worn down to frame her pale face. Her dress fit her every curve so she looked just like a priceless porcelain doll.

The large hall was filled with people dancing, each girl in a different dress that framed them in a way to look pretty and sophisticated. There were several tables and chairs set up for people to sit if they grew tired from dancing and where they may eat if they wished. Tamaki's father was on a business trip so the housekeepers were in charge of supervising over the party.

"Hey Yumi how are you enjoying the party?" Kaoru smiled as he and Hikaru walked over to her. The two were finally able to slip away from the guests to talk to Yumi for a minute.

"Its fun, your guests are certainly enjoying themselves." Yumi smiled lightly. She had no intention of speaking about Akumu at the party. She did not want to ruin the night for anyone. She wanted to forget about her worries and just have fun with her friends, even if she and Kyouya were no longer on speaking terms.

"Tamaki's family always knows how to throw a party when his snooty grandma isn't here." Hikaru chuckled. "She usually ruins it by bringing her old lady friends and constantly putting the boss down."

Yumi had heard all the stories about Tamaki's grandmother and how horrible she was to him but he was always kind to her, no matter how mean she was to him.

Hikaru and Kaoru excused themselves as they each offered a girl to dance with them, making the girls squeal in glee. Yumi smiled and looked over and saw each host dancing with a female guest.

She saw Kyouya dancing with a thin pretty girl and a sharp pain went through her heart. It never bothered her as much as it did now when they were together but now that they had broken up it hurt, that sense of trust was gone. When they were together after the meetings where he had to fawn over the guests, she always knew that he had no interests in any of them, he just wanted her. There was no reason for him to hold back anymore. He could be with any of these pretty girls, many of which would just love to be with him if they could. Was he trying to make her jealous? If that was the case it was definitely working.

Yumi walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the nighttime sky. The sky was clear without a single cloud. The sky was decorated with bright stars that shone in contrast to the pitch black night. The moon was full tonight so the large yard had a beautiful glow. She had so many thoughts running through her mind, all of which involved Kyouya. _Does he miss me? Does he hate me? Why doesn't he believe in me?_ But the main thought she had was _I miss him…_

"Hey Yumi come inside, you're missing the party!" Hikaru grabbed her wrist, driving her out of her thoughts as he pulled her back inside.

"You were out there for like half and hour." Kaoru whined.

"Sorry, I just love the night. It is so peaceful" Yumi smiled. She would often spend hours outside her manor just looking at the stars and enjoying the cool night air against her skin. There were many dates with Kyouya that were spent outdoors where the two could be alone to just relax and talk without interruptions.

"You are definitely the Shadow Queen" Hikaru chuckled. The twins had gotten into the habit of calling Yumi the Shadow Queen since she was just as dark and Kyouya and the fact that every king needed a queen by his side. Well, at least according to the twins.

"Come on the rest of the hosts are upstairs and need your opinion on our next skit. Now is the only time we can all slip away unnoticed since everyone is eating." Hikaru and Kaoru each had one of her arms and escorted her upstairs. They walked down a hallway to a guest room and walked in with her. The room however was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Yumi looked at the twins, not sure what was going on.

"We'll get the others be right back! Don't go anywhere!" The twins slid out of the room.

Yumi looked around at the large room. There was a full sized beg against the right wall with a well made white bedspread. To her left was a large spacious closet with the doors closed. Against the back wall was a large window with transparent white curtains pulled closed. "This room is nice" Yumi whispered to herself as she looked around.

She looked over at the door as she heard the sound of someone coming. _They must finally be coming back…_ She thought to herself. She sat down on the bed and then saw Kyouya and her heart froze.

Kyouya was pushed into the room by the twins and the door shut quickly and the lock clicked, locking the two in.

"You two aren't coming out until you talk!" Hikaru's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"I'll kill you two!" Kyouya growled his gaze locked on the door.

"Death threats won't help Shadow king now talk to your queen!" Kaoru chuckled as their voices and footsteps grew quieter as they walked away.

Kyouya let out a heavy sigh and just stared at the door. The two were silent, each one refusing to give in, no matter how much either one wanted to speak. Yumi was looking at him, she wanted to speak but she could not form any words.


	5. Heart

The deathly silence between the two was broken by Kyouya letting out a heavy sigh and turning around. His gaze locked right on hers. Yumi suddenly felt frozen.

"Why don't you believe in me?" Yumi finally muttered quietly.

Kyouya slowly adjusted his glasses. "What makes you think I don't?"

"You having your police follow me for one was a big flashing sign saying _you can't handle being alone_" Yumi stood up.

Kyouya walked over to her so he was standing no more than 3 feet away. "Did you ever think it was just in case something happened? In case something happened and you were unable to defend yourself?"

"I'm not some weak little princess in need of protection Kyouya!" Yumi began to walk away from Kyouya and the next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed with Kyouya on top of her, pinning her wrists down.

"I know that Yumi but you need to realize everyone needs to be helped sometimes!" Kyouya looked down at her. Their eyes were locked on each others.

"I can handle myself!" Yumi shouted back at him. Yumi could easily get out of this situation, yet she did not want to.

"With that psychopath out there hunting you down?" Kyouya's voice was still elevated. He had never looked at her this way before. His eyes were filled with anger and what looked like worry.

Yumi froze. _He must have heard the news this morning…_ Yumi cleared her throat. "I don't care…I won't live my life scared and helpless Kyouya!"

"And I will not let myself lose you if there is something I can do to stop it!" Kyouya froze before letting out a sigh and getting off her and sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his right hand.

Yumi sat up beside him. "Kyouya…I'm sorry"

"You are a strong person…that's one of the many things I find fascinating about you…but sometimes strength is not enough." Kyouya stood up and took a few steps so he was standing in front of Yumi.

Yumi looked up at him and suddenly felt a tear run down her cheek. "Kyouya…" She got up and threw herself at Kyouya hiding her face in his chest and cried silently. She felt his comforting arms wrap around her. "I'm scared…" She murmured, her voice muffled by his dress shirt. Kyouya was the only person she ever felt she could admit that feeling to, the feeling that she hated more than anything…fear.

"Nothing will happen to you…I promise" Kyouya put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

Yumi wiped her tears away and pulled herself together. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"Don't be, it is alright." Kyouya looked over at the door as a knock was heard.

"You two still alive in there?" Tamaki's voice was heard outside the door.

"Yes" Kyouya and Yumi spoke at the same moment.

Tamaki opened the door and Yumi and Kyouya walked out.

"Lock us in again…" Yumi began.

"We will kill you three" Kyouya finished her sentence glaring the Tamaki and the twins.

The three chuckled awkwardly and walked with Kyouya and Yumi downstairs where the party was still going on.

"Care to dance?" Kyouya bowed to Yumi who smiled and curtsied.

"Of course" Yumi took Kyouya's hand and placed her free hand on his shoulder while his free hand rested on her waist. The two began swaying and moving to the smooth classical music that filled the room. The world seemed to fade away from the two as they danced together. Yumi knew several girls were glaring at her but she did not care. She was happy where she was.

The two danced together until the time for the party to conclude chimed on the old grandfather clock. Most of the guests had already left. Kyouya and Yumi parted and said goodbye to the other guests.

The club was now sitting in the living room.

"That was a wonderful party" Yumi smiled softly.

"It was, and sorry for locking you two in the room, it was the only way we could make the two of you speak to one another" Tamaki smiled.

"It's alright, just never trick us again" Kyouya glared over his clipboard.

"All hail the shadow king and queen!" The twins chimed in with a laugh.

"Come on, we should all head home." Yumi smiled and stood up.

Kyouya, Honey and Takashi stood up.

"You three can ride in my limo home." Kyouya began walking with Yumi as Honey and Takashi followed.

"We're gonna hang out here for a bit." The twins spoke in unison.

"Yea, I think I will stay to help clean…" Haruhi trailed off.

"See you guys later" Yumi waved as the four walked outside. The four climbed into Kyouya's limo. Yumi sat beside Kyouya while Honey sat beside Takashi. The limo drove a few blocks and stopped between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka manors.

The four climbed out of the limo, Kyouya told the driver he would return momentarily. He seemed so sophisticated in Yumi's eyes. Takashi walked over to Honey's home while Kyouya walked into Yumi and Takashi's home with Yumi.

"My parents went on a business trip this afternoon. They will be home tomorrow afternoon." Yumi walked down the hall with Kyouya and opened her bedroom door to an awful sight.

Yumi gasped the moment she saw it. Kyouya was a few steps away and he quickly walked over and looked in the room.

Her room was torn apart. Her bedspread tossed across the floor. Her drawers open and her clothes tossed gracelessly on the floor. Her mirror shattered, a knife resting on her pillow which was cut in two.

Yumi walked slowly into the room and picked a note off her bed. She read it and quickly dropped it, her body trembling.

Kyouya walked over picked up the note up off the floor and looked at it. The note read:

_ Sorry I missed you sweetie…Next time I won't…_

_ Akumu…_


	6. Comfort

"He was in my room…" Yumi stood shaking slightly only to feel a pair of comforting hands touch her arms.

"Relax…I will keep some officers here tonight if that would put you at ease…" Kyouya spoke softly.

Yumi was in no mood to argue with him. She nodded and hugged him gently.

"Besides, I think between you and Mori you two could handle that miscreant" Kyouya gave her a small smirk.

Yumi smiled, feeling better now.

"How about you two stay at my manor until your parents return? We have several guest rooms." Kyouya looked around the devastated room. "I don't believe it's best to stay in a place as devastated as this one."

"Your father hates me. I doubt he would allow my brother and I to stay." Yumi looked up at him.

"Father is not home so he will not have a say in the matter. He as well as my mother are with business associates for the week in the Alps so it is just my sister and I this week." Kyouya looked over as a stunned Takashi stood in the doorway.

"Long story short we are staying over Kyouya's house tonight." Yumi smiled at her brother's shocked appearance before he pulled himself together and nodded. The two each packed something to wear to sleep and something to wear tomorrow.

The three exited the house and slipped into the limo. The driver drove a few blocks before stopping in the driveway of the Ootori manor. The three exited the limo and walked into the mansion where Kyouya's sister sat in the living room watching television.

Fuyumi stood up with a smile. "You're late Kyouya."

"Sorry, but we will be having guests tonight." Kyouya stepped aside revealing Takashi and Yumi. "It is a rather long story that I shall explain in the morning."

"No funny business" Fuyumi raised an eyebrow to her brother who rolled his eyes and walked upstairs with Yumi and Takashi following.

"Takashi will be in this room." Kyouya opened a door revealing a spacious guest room with a full sized bed with a blue bedspread and white pillows. A few feet to the left of the bed was a large dresser with a mirror hanging beside it.

Takashi nodded and walked into his room. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Yumi smiled.

"The door to the right leads to your bathroom if you wish to shower. Goodnight" Kyouya led Yumi down the hallway to another door and opened it revealing a spacious room with a full sized bed with a black bedspread with a few rose patterns on it. There were four pillows on the bed and a white dresser to the right of the door.

"This will be your room. My room is right across the hallway if you need anything. Your bathroom is that door on the left." Kyouya kissed her gently before bowing and walking into his room. Kyouya was the definition of a gentleman in the way he carried himself.

Yumi smiled and walked into her room, closing the door. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into black shorts and a black tank top. She looked out the window at the large yard. She felt safer here but still worried about Akumu.

She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes, sleep slowly overtaking her. She slept for about two hours when she woke up for a horrible nightmare. She sat up breathing heavily and was shaking in fear. She dreamt that Akumu broke into Kyouya's home and killed him. The vision was embedded in her memory. She wanted to be sure that Kyouya was alright so she got out of bed and walked out of her room and across the hall. Kyouya's door was already open so she stepped quietly so she would not wake the sleeping Kyouya but a floorboard creaked and Kyouya slowly sat up and saw Yumi.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya rubbed his eyes. He hated being woken up but he didn't feel angry towards Yumi.

"Sorry, I just had a horrible dream…" Yumi whispered.

Kyouya moved over a little and Yumi sat down on the bed. Kyouya sat up and looked at her. He looked so different without his glasses. Yumi laid down and Kyouya laid beside her.

"Try to sleep." Kyouya wrapped his arms around her which suddenly made her feel so much safer. Yumi soon fell asleep. Kyouya stayed awake for a few moments while he watched her sleep before sleep overcame him as well.

The next morning the two woke up to Fuyumi clearing her throat. The two sat up and Kyouya put his glasses on and glared over. Kyouya was definitely not a morning person and he hated to be woken up.

"I thought I said no funny business" Fuyumi looked at the two.

"There was no funny business…" Kyouya yawned.

"You two are no fun" Fuyumi sighed and walked away.

Yumi chuckled lightly before being pulled in and kissed by Kyouya.

"Morning" Yumi chuckled as the two parted.

"Morning" Kyouya crawled out of bed and stretched.

Yumi got up from her bed and walked out of his room and to her guest room and shut the door. She got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black halter top. She then walked out and Kyouya was dressed in black pants and a light blue tank top. The two walked downstairs where Takashi was already in the living area dressed in blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Morning Takashi" Yumi smiled.

Takashi nodded and stood up. "Mother and father will be home soon…"

Yumi nodded. "We should get home."

Yumi and Takashi said goodbye and walked out to a waiting limo. The two climbed in and the driver took them home.

The siblings climbed out and walked into their home where their parents were waiting.

"What happened to your room?" Their mother looked at Yumi.

"Akumu…" Yumi looked down.

"We stayed at Kyouya's for the night…" Takashi spoke.

Their father clenched his fist and sighed heavily. "The police will be here soon…Explain everything to them when they arrive…"

"Yes father" Yumi bowed and sat down on the small couch waiting to once again tell the police about Akumu, knowing that they would most likely do nothing...


	7. Akumu

It was the first day back to school and the host club sat in the music room. The first day went by fairly quickly since all the classes were simple about the teacher getting to know all the students that they had this year. The meeting would begin in just a few minutes. There was a noticeable void now that Takashi and Honey had graduated and were no longer in the club. The group felt their absence and missed the two dearly.

"Man it sure is quiet without Honey here…" Hikaru sighed. The club was used to Honey always breaking the awkward silences by either saying that he wanted cake or that he wanted to play. Honey was great at cheering the other hosts up when they needed it most.

"Yea…but hey at least they didn't go far away" Kaoru smiled.

"Come on, let's pull ourselves together. We have guests to entertain" Tamaki stood up with a smile.

The club nodded at their king and got up, standing close together. Each host looked so sophisticated as they waited for their guests to arrive.

Yumi got up and opened the door, greeting each guest to club and escorting them to their hosts. There were many new guests as well as old guests today. Each one had their own appointment with a particular host. Yumi was slightly jealous with all the girls around Kyouya, but knew that he would not do anything to harm her.

Yumi brought each table of guests snacks and tea. She smiled at each guest who was deep down jealous of her for being so close to the host club.

The twins were as usual putting on small skits of affection to drive all their guests crazy with glee. Hikaru was playing with Kaoru in what seemed to be a flirtatious manor. It was this sense of forbidden brotherly love that they paid to spend time watching. It was as if they were watching a television show or a movie but this was real and in front of them.

Tamaki was playing a princely role by acting so sophisticated and giving all the girls compliments on the unique things about them. Girls loved him for his charm and good looks.

Haruhi had a unique trait by how easily the girls could talk to her. The guests still were oblivious to the fact that she was truly a girl. Yumi still did not know how these girls could not tell that Haruhi was a girl. It made Yumi believe that all of them were completely oblivious.

The club went on until it was time to clean up. The hosts said goodbye to their guests and Yumi worked on cleaning up after the meeting. She began washing the dishes and putting them away when she heard the hosts talking. She finished and walked back to the main room. She sat down beside Kyouya as they talked.

"Well that was a lovely meeting" Tamaki sighed happily.

"Yes I was surprised by the turnout…" Kyouya typed on his laptop.

"Yea, some of the guests missed Mori and Honey but they definitely enjoyed themselves." Hikaru leaned back into his seat.

"Home is certainly different with Takashi gone. I can tell mother definitely misses him…" Yumi trailed off. Her mother had been fairly quiet since Takashi left for college. He was her oldest son so it was hard to let him go.

"Hey let's not sit and sulk, how about we play kick the can!" Tamaki smiled widely, trying to cheer everyone up as bounced from his seat to his feet. He hated seeing his friends feeling down so he wanted to liven the mood by a fun game the group had so much fun playing.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Haruhi smiled.

"Yea!" The twins chimed in unison, as always feeling up to a game with their friends.

"Sounds like fun" Yumi smiled. She had only played this game a few times with the group but she had fun every time she played.

"I suppose we have time until our rides arrive" Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up.

"Hehe, let's g-" Tamaki began only to be interrupted by a knock on the music room door. This was unusual since the group had always stayed in the music room for a regulated amount of time so they had plenty of time to leave without getting into any sort of trouble with the janitors.

"Anyone in here?" A man's voice spoke from outside the door. The voice was rough and no one in the club recognized it.

"Must be a janitor…" Kyouya sighed. "We will be out in a few moments sir. We have this room reserved for another twenty minutes." Kyouya stood up and the door suddenly swung open.

Five men swarmed into the room. The first was a man standing about 6'7" with short blonde messy hair. His eyes were a light blue shade but seemed dark and menacing. He was wearing skin tight jeans and a white shirt under a leather vest. The second was a man standing 6'2" with messy black hair with a silver streak on the right side. His eyes were dark brown, and had a sense of sick amusement in them. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants and a white short sleeved shirt. The third stood the same height as the second man and looked a lot similar to him except he had a red streak through his black hair. It was obvious that these two were related, most likely twins based on the way they carried themselves together and how they appeared to be the same age. He was wearing dark green cargo pants and a white tank top. The fourth was rather short, standing at no more than 6 feet tall. He had ear length brown hair and dark green eyes that seemed to have no happiness in them, only hatred. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. The last man was a face Kyouya and Yumi could never forget…it was Akumu standing with a wide smirk across his face. His eyes were full of a sick sense of happiness and excitement.

"Sweetie…I'm home" Akumu smirked.


	8. Horror

"A-Akumu…" Yumi then shook off her sense of fear and got to her feet. "Get out of here!"

Kyouya got to his feet and got in front of Yumi in a protective manor.

"So you're Akumu…" Haruhi stammered.

Hikaru growled lowly and was about to charge at the group but Kaoru grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

"Allow me to introduce my friends…this is Izo…" Akumu began

The blonde man stepped forward with a smirk.

"This is Kiyoshi and Kiyoto" Akumu continued.

The two men that looked like brothers stepped forward with a grin.

"Lastly we have Riku…" Akumu smirked.

The short man stepped forward.

Akumu took a step closer. "Now, now…do you really want your friends to see what I am going to do?

"You will do nothing to her" Kyouya glared through his glasses at Akumu.

Akumu chuckled and looked over as Haruhi stepped closer.

"You are not welcome here!" Haruhi glared at the man.

Akumu walked over to Haruhi "Why is this pretty girl dressed in such masculine attire?" He gripped her arm.

Tamaki's eyes shot open wide, his sense to protect Haruhi swung into overdrive and he ran and punched Akumu in the face making him let go of Haruhi.

Izo grabbed Tamaki's arm and pushed him to the floor.

"Senpai!" Haruhi knelt beside Tamaki.

"I'm alright Haruhi." Tamaki got to his feet.

"Now, now let's not have this unnecessary violence…" Akumu walked over so he was standing a few feet away from Kyouya. He seemed completely unfazed by Tamaki's punch.

Yumi stepped out from behind Kyouya.

"I will not let you harm my friends!" Yumi glared and stepped in front of Kyouya. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Then just do what I want…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Kyouya went to attack Akumu but was stopped by the henchmen twins.

"Nuh-uh…" Kiyoshi smirked and kicked Kyouya to the floor.

"Kyouya!" Yumi went to help him but was pulled closer by Akumu. She punched him hard in the gut and he hunched over, coughing as Yumi knelt beside Kyouya.

"Kyouya" Yumi shook.

"I'm fine" Kyouya growled and sat up.

Akumu snapped his fingers and his henchmen each pulled out a handgun.

"No!" Yumi froze. "I'll go with you…" She whispered.

"No Yumi!" Kyouya growled, holding his stomach where he was kicked.

Akumu smirked and pulled Yumi to her feet and threw her against the wall pinning her by her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Hikaru shouted.

"You're hurting her!" Haruhi shouted from her position behind Tamaki who was determined to protect her.

"Lay one hand on her and I will make you regret the day you were born…" Kyouya gritted his teeth.

Akumu ignored Kyouya and dragged Yumi out to the back room and pushed her to the floor. Yumi looked up at him, her eyes full of anger and hatred.

"If I utter one word, one simple word…your friends will die…" Akumu glared down at her.

Yumi felt a feeling she hated the most. A feeling that made her so angry with herself…helplessness…This was the feeling that she hated the most in the world, even more than fear.

Akumu yanked Yumi off the floor by her hair so she was on her feet. Akumu pulled out a roll of duck tape and tore a piece and roughly placed it over her mouth. Yumi struggled before being thrown hard against the wall. She let out a muffled yelp of pain as she slid to the floor.

"Do you have any idea…what prison was like?" Akumu laughed as he yanked her to her feet. "Now I can repay the favor…" He threw her face first against the wall, pinning her there. Yumi knew she could easily escape but feared he would tell his friends to kill her friends. She felt him duck taping her wrists together behind her back.

"Don't want you trying to hit me, your little friend already did a number on me. Now let's make this interesting…" He kicked her onto the floor. "Try to run" He smirked, pulling out a knife.

Yumi slowly got to her feet and ran to the other side of the room. Akumu walked, clearly enjoying himself. He was like a lion playing with his food before killing it. Yumi whimpered and kicked Akumu away from her, knocking the knife out of his hand. She then ran and attempted to open the door but Akumu grabbed her arm and tossed her away, making her cry out in pain as she landed on her shoulder.

Meanwhile outside the back room the club listened to the sounds in the back room the muffled sounds of pain, the sounds of things being knocked down.

"Yumi…" Kaoru whispered.

Kyouya had his fists clenched. It was tearing him up inside that Yumi was being harmed and he couldn't even call for help. He was always in control of situations but now he couldn't do anything. He looked at Tamaki and then the twins. They may be sophisticated boys but they were men all the same. They had all learned a thing or two from Honey and Takashi. And they could not and would not sit back while a friend of theirs was harmed.

Tamaki kept Haruhi behind him, as usual wanting to protect her. The four boys knew that this would be dangerous but they would regret it if they did not. All four of the boys each picked a target and went for it. Tamaki went after Riku. Hikaru went after Kiyoshi. Kaoru went after Kiyoto. This left Kyouya with Izo.

Kyouya was not to strong so he was careful to remember what Honey had told him, to use the opponent's strength against him. Izo pistol whipped him but Kyouya grabbed the gun and kneed Izo in the stomach, ignoring the pain in his face. Izo coughed and lost his grip on the gun. Kyouya grabbed it and looked over and saw that the rest of his friends were able to apprehend their opponents as well. Hikaru had a split lip and Kaoru had a slowly forming bruise around his right eye.

The group quickly tied the group to chairs so they could not come to attack them.

Kyouya rushed over to the back room door and attempted to open it but it was locked from the inside.

Inside the back room Akumu heard the door and looked over at Yumi who was backed into a corner. He had already cut her a few times with the knife but nothing too deep, all were just deep enough to draw blood.

"Looks like I just can't get good help these days…" Akumu cracked his neck and walked over to Yumi and gripped her neck tightly and pulled his knife back.

The door suddenly broke open and the hosts rushed in. The twins ran over and grabbed Akumu tossing him to the side.

Kyouya hurried to Yumi's side and gently took the tape off of her mouth.

"Kyouya…" Yumi whispered.

"No one hurts our friends" Haruhi glared at Akumu who slowly got to his feet and smirked suddenly. They suddenly heard a man shout from outside the back room.

"Ootori police force put the gun down!" The man shouted.

The club looked at the entrance of the back room where Izo stood, holding his gun. Behind him were three officers dressed in all black, each one holding a gun aimed at Izo who had a cynical smirk across his face.

Yumi saw who it was aimed for and quickly used her leg to knock Kyouya off his feet as the sound of a bullet leaving a barrel sounded which was followed by three others. Only one of those came from Izo's gun. Yumi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest as she began falling backward, everything around her growing dark…


	9. Fallen

The club gasped as they watched Yumi fall to the ground, landing on Kyouya who was still on his back from being tripped by Yumi.

Izo fell over having three bullets hit him, his gun falling to the floor. Tamaki was holding Haruhi who had her hands over her ears. Akumu smirked and ran at the cops with his knife only to be met with two bullets.

"Yumi?" Kyouya shook Yumi a little but her eyes would not open. The officers rushed over and took Yumi out of Kyouya's arms and carried her out of the school where an ambulance was already waiting.

The rest of the club was in shock, standing in silence as they were examined by a few EMTs. Hikaru was going to need stitches for his lip and Kyouya had a fractured cheek bone. The entire host club was taken to the hospital, where Tamaki, Haruhi and Kaoru sat in the waiting room waiting for their friends.

"Someone should call Takashi and Honey…" Kaoru broke the silence in the waiting room. He was really worried about his brother, the two were rarely separated but the doctors insisted on him waiting with the rest of the group.

Tamaki nodded and stood up, pulling out his cell phone…

Meanwhile on the campus of the College Takashi and Honey were attending. Takashi and Honey were at an outdoor study group. Takashi pulled out his cell phone from his pocket when it began to ring.

"Hello?" His rough voice answered as he accepted the call.

"Mori…It's Tamaki." Tamaki's voice was heard through the receiver.

"Hello Tamaki. Is something wrong?" Takashi looked over at Honey who had a puzzled expression on his face. It was rare for the group to call them on a school day since they knew that Honey and Mori had study sessions after class.

"It's Yumi…That convict showed up at the club today and…come to the hospital…" The normally talkative prince was at a loss for words. He did not know how to tell his friend that his only sister was shot and didn't even want to mention what may happen in a worst case scenario.

Takashi's eyes widened as he quickly got to his feet and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Takashi?" Honey stood up and looked at his companion.

"Yumi" Takashi began walking and Honey followed. Honey knew immediately what had happened with just the utterance of Yumi's name in such a serious tone. The two had always had this kind of bond. Mori was always serious but in his current tone Honey knew that something serious had just happened.

It took twenty minutes for Takashi and Honey to come running through the hospital doors passing others who were standing in their way.

"What happened to Yumi-chan?" Honey looked up at Tamaki.

"That Akumu creep tried to kill her…" Hikaru spoke as he walked to the waiting room, his lip having been stitched up.

Kaoru got up and ran hugging his brother.

"Hikaru are you alright?" Honey looked up at him.

"I'm fine…but it doesn't sound too great for Yumi…" Hikaru looked over as a doctor walked over to the group.

"Ms. Morinozuka has suffered severe injuries…she lost a lot of blood." The doctor spoke softly. "She is having some trouble breathing but we are giving her oxygen."

"Can we see her?" Honey looked up at the doctor.

"She is stable but I must warn you, she is connected to a lot of machines and is really pale due to blood loss…" The doctor led the group down the hall way to a large hospital room. Kyouya was sitting beside Yumi's bedside running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

Kyouya looked up, putting on his best façade to look like he was okay. "The doctors will take good care of her." He stood up and looked down at Yumi. Her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale. A clear breathing mask was placed over her mouth and nose. An IV connected to her arm and a pulse monitor connected to her right index finger. The normal cheerful Yumi was no longer here. Her body was lying there but her real self was no where to be seen.

Takashi walked over to his sister's bedside and looked over at Tamaki. "Do our parents know…"

Kyouya spoke up. "They are on their way…" Kyouya had the doctors notify Yumi's family the moment that they arrived at the hospital.

Takashi nodded as he then noticed Honey jump on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yumi-chan is stronger than you think, she'll be okay…I just know it" Honey put on a half smile. He knew how strong Yumi was but the way she looked in this hospital bed made him scared.

The group looked over as Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka entered the room. Mrs. Morinozuka had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter lying in the hospital bed. Mr. Morinozuka stood firm, refusing to show weakness yet Takashi knew that this was killing his father inside.

"Come on…let's leave them with her." Haruhi began walking, Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori followed her out. Kyouya got up and began following them.

"You don't have to leave Kyouya…" Mr. Morinozuka spoke looking over at him.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses not sure what to say so he remained silent.

"I never thought I would ever see one of my children like this…" Mr. Morinozuka began before sighing. "This is why I never approved of her fighting…but things may have been a lot worse if she didn't fight back…The doctors told me what happened…How she tripped you so you would not get harmed." He gently moved a strand of hair away from Yumi's face. "I know that she'd never forgive herself if it were you lying here Kyouya." He looked back over at Kyouya. "So don't fall in to a guilt filled slump. That is the last thing that Yumi would want to happen." Mr. Morinozuka gave a single nod at Kyouya.

Kyouya was shocked to hear this from Mr. Morinozuka. He nodded, knowing that every single word that was uttered was a hundred percent true. Yumi was impulsive but the things she did always had a reason behind them. He felt pain in his heart but wanted to be strong like Yumi was so he straightened up and looked at Yumi's parents and bowed.

"Please let me know if anything happens…" He turned and left the room.

Outside the room the rest of the host club was waiting and looked up at Kyouya.

"Yumi will be alright…right Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori who nodded. Mori knew his sister was strong so he knew that she would make it through this…at least…he hoped so.


	10. Distractions

Two weeks had passed and Yumi had still not woken up. The club continued their daily routines of going to school but each person was thinking and praying for Yumi to wake up. The empty seat in Haruhi and the twins' classes was just another reminder that their friend was not there. Even the club meetings were quieter. The meetings were postponed until today due to the police needing the room for evidence purposes. The guests were even asking about Yumi and how she was. The hosts did their best to try to act like everything was alright but it still felt as though something was missing. Yumi had become part of everyone lives and now that she was missing it always felt like there was a void.

The doctors had been keeping Takashi's parents updated on Yumi's condition and had said that she was no longer able to breathe on her own at all. Her body was still so weak and they were not sure if she would be able to wake up at all. It sounded cruel but the doctors were only being honest in this kind of situation.

The host club was sitting in silence after the guests left. No one really knew what to say.

"So…what do you guys wanna do?" Hikaru finally broke the deathly silence in the room.

"I dunno." Kaoru sighed.

"We could go to the mall" Haruhi suggested. She did not intend to shop since she did not have a lot of money but maybe just walking around could be enough to cheer everyone up.

"The commoners' shopping center! Wonderful idea Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled with glee.

"Sure" Hikaru smiled.

"Sounds fun" Kaoru added.

"Alright" Kyouya closed his laptop.

The group exited the music room and walked out of the school and into a waiting limo. The group sat in silence during the short drive to a large shopping center. The group filed out of the limo and Haruhi guided everyone inside. She had been through a loss, and knew that Yumi was not really gone. She was still alive, even if it was because a machine was doing the breathing for her. Haruhi knew that focusing on something else would help the pain go away so she thought the mall would be the best thing to get the group in a happier mood.

"Where would you guys like to go?" Haruhi looked at the group with a faint smile.

"There aren't any clothes id wear here" Hikaru sighed.

"Mother would kill us." Kaoru added.

"Come on guys let's at least try to enjoy ourselves." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi is right, come on let's pull ourselves together, we don't want to look like miserable boys do we?" Tamaki smiled, putting his princely façade on yet again.

"Boss is right" Hikaru stood up straight and put on a smile.

"Yea" Kaoru smiled.

Kyouya simply nodded and with that the group walked into the mall. The group walked around and looked at all the 'commoners shops' seeing several things that looked odd to them. The twins ran around looking at clothes that were from their mother's collection years ago that were finally down to what they called a 'commoner's price range'. Their mother had been a designer for years and like most clothing depreciates in value. The twins noticed that most of these outfits were at least three years old.

Tamaki was enjoying looking at all the cooking equipment that he knew absolutely nothing about since the servants did most of the cooking. He had Haruhi explain every machine that he did not know.

Kyouya was walking around looking at the different businesses and writing down random notes in his secret black notebook which no one ever knew what was written in its pages. Whenever Kyouya was not hiding behind his laptop it seemed he was either writing on a clip board or writing away in his little black notebook. Each person had theories about what was in the notebook. The twins guessed a hit list while Tamaki said it was a revenge book. Meanwhile Haruhi believed it to be notes about business.

The group all sat together at a small table in the food court. No one was really hungry so they were all just sitting together talking.

"Well this afternoon was wonderful" Tamaki sighed happily. He would be happy doing anything as long as he was with Haruhi.

"I have to admit that I had fun too." Haruhi smiled softly.

"Yea I never thought a commoner's shopping center could be this much fun." Hikaru chuckled.

"Yea I was surprised to see so many of mother's old designs here." Kaoru added with a slight laugh.

"So Kyouya any news about Yumi?" Haruhi looked over at the silent Kyouya.

"Nothing since last night and all they said was there was no change in her condition since they put her on the ventilator…" Kyouya spoke acting as if none of this was affecting him. He still had Mr. Morinozuka's words embedded in his mind that he should be strong for Yumi. He owed her that much since it should have been him in that hospital bed if she had not tripped him. He wanted to be strong and did not want to dwell on self pity.

"Well it is good that she hasn't gotten worse." Kaoru smiled awkwardly not sure what else to say.

"You know the saying things get worse before getting better" Haruhi smiled slightly.

Kyouya simply nodded before continuing his notes in his little black book that hid his face. His still felt guilt over Yumi getting hurt to protect him but knew that she did it for a reason, even if it was an impulsive reason.

"Hey, how about when Yumi gets better we all go to the beach again." Tamaki smiled trying to liven the mood.

"Yeah, we always have so much fun there" Haruhi smiled.

The group continued to laugh and joke about plans at the beach while Kyouya kept his face behind his book only half listening to the conversation going on around him. He knew that keeping busy would keep his mind off of Yumi and her condition. He always had her on his mind but if he did not focus on things such as business than it would ruin him and make him spiral into depression. He was jotting things down when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Must be father…_He thought to himself as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket and he pulled out his phone. He did not even bother to read who it was from as he hit the open button to reveal the message. The words written on the tiny screen were enough to make his heart stop. His hands froze and the phone fell from his hands onto the plain white table.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi looked over at him.

"She's awake…" He spoke in a barely audible voice…


	11. Awake

The club reached the hospital ten minutes after Kyouya read the text. The group rushed through the doors to the reference desk. Kyouya knew that most likely the doctors moved her room since she was placed on the ventilator so he needed to know the room number.

"Ms. Morinozuka is on the third floor in room 1A." The nurse replied with a smile. She was fairly young, probably no older than 25 years old. She had shoulder length blonde hair and soft green eyes. She had been working at the hospital for just over a year now according to Kyouya's recollection.

The group rushed through the halls of the clean and proper hospital, careful not to bump into people. They were all eager to see Yumi, but not as much as Kyouya was…

Meanwhile in Yumi's room, Yumi was being examined by the doctor and a few nurses. The doctor checked each of her vital signs and her responses which all came back normal. Her memory was a bit foggy when it came to what happened after the boys broke down the door to the back of the music room to save her but everything else she remembered.

"You gave us quite a scare a few times there Ms. Morinozuka" The doctor smiled as the nurses left the room. The doctor was slightly older, probably at least 24 years old. He had short black hair and sharp brown eyes. He was wearing black dress pants and a white lab coat with a name badge that read _Yuuichi Ootori._ "All your vitals are normal which is remarkable considering it only appeared that you were getting worse in your condition."

"Thank you Yuuichi" Yumi knew Yuuichi from previous encounters in the Ootori manor. The encounters were brief but she knew his name since Kyouya introduced them. Yuuichi was one of Kyouya's older brothers so Yumi had only a few encounters with him since he was usually at work.

Yuuichi nodded and left the room carrying his clipboard of notes with him leaving Yumi alone. She was wondering how long she had been asleep for. Yuuichi left before she was able to ask him. She closed her eyes, she still felt so tired.

Her eyes opened as she heard her room door swing open. She looked over and saw Kyouya standing in the doorway.

"Kyouya…" She couldn't help but smile even though her body still felt so sore and weak. Her voice was soft since it still hurt to talk.

Kyouya stepped into the room and right behind him rushed Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki. The group walked over to her bed.

She pulled the sheets over her waist since she felt exposed in her hospital gown.

"Hey Yumi" Kaoru smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

"A little sore but I'm alright thanks to you all." Yumi smiled.

"That's great." Haruhi spoke with a soft smile.

"How long have I been here?" Yumi asked.

"Two weeks." Hikaru chuckled.

"Wow…it certainly did not feel that long" Yumi joked.

"How long until you can return to school?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"I don't know. They haven't really told me much yet. They are still running a few tests." Yumi spoke and looked at the door seeing her mother and father standing there. "Mother…Father" Yumi smiled.

"Let's leave the parents to speak with their daughter." Tamaki smiled once again like a prince as he led the host club out of the room leaving Yumi and her parents alone.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Morinozuka spoke as she sat beside her daughter's bedside.

"I am alright mother. Just a little tired…I just want to get out of here so I can catch up on my school work." Yumi began.

"Don't worry about that right now" Her father interrupted. "Just get your rest."

"Okay father…" Yumi was shocked to see her father so relaxed. He was usually stern when it came to her studies but now he only wanted for his daughter to get better.

"We are glad you are alright Yumi" Mrs. Morinozuka smiled. "Get some rest we are going to talk to the doctor."

Yumi nodded and her parents exited the room. Within a minute of their leave Kyouya entered the room.

"Kyouya…I'm so glad you are alright." Yumi smiled. Her memory of the events after the hosts' attempted rescue was still foggy so she did not know exactly what happened.

Kyouya simply nodded slowly as he walked to her bedside. "I am relieved to see that you are alright…Yuuichi says that you can leave tomorrow evening since all your tests are normal…that is if you are feeling strong enough."

"Thank goodness…" Yumi smiled up at Kyouya. "Are you alright?"

"I am quite fine just glad that you have finally awoken." Kyouya leaned down and gently kissed her. "I promise you that."

Yumi couldn't help but smile. Kyouya was always such a gentleman and it made her happy to see him joke around in even just a small kind of way.

"Your brother seems more relaxed here than he did that time I first met him." Yumi smiled.

"Yes well he enjoys his work so he tends to be more at ease while he is here." Kyouya looked over and saw Takashi in the doorway as Honey rushed to Yumi's bedside.

"We got out of class and Takashi listened to a message that his mother left and we rushed here right away." Honey smiled brightly.

"Hi Mitsukuni, Hello brother." Yumi smiled as Takashi walked over to her bedside.

"How are you Yumi-chan?" Honey smiled, standing on an empty chair so he could see Yumi.

"I'm feeling quite well" Yumi smiled. "I can get out of here tomorrow night."

"That is wonderful! Isn't Takashi?" Honey looked up at Takashi.

Takashi simply nodded as he looked at his sister.

"Be sure to get lots of rest so we can play again soon." Honey smiled brightly. It was moments like this where it seemed so surprising the Honey was older than the rest of the group. He was so much like a little kid that it seemed impossible that he was a college student.

A petite nurse with short brown hair smiled as she walked into the room.

"Visiting hours are over boys, Miss Morinozuka needs her rest." The nurse smiled brightly.

"We'll come visit after classes tomorrow" Honey smiled brightly before skipping out of the room.

Takashi simply nodded at his sister, a silent way to tell her to get rest and feel better.

Kyouya looked at Yumi and gently kissed her forehead.

"I will text you when I get home tomorrow." Yumi smiled.

Kyouya simply nodded with a faint smile before exiting the room leaving Yumi to rest…


	12. Friends

**_(Author's Note: Soooo finally got a computer that works. Bad news is that I lost all my stories so I have to rewrite everything... . So please be patient and thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! Any-who here is the final chapter for Independence! Hope you all like :) )_**

A full week had passed since Yumi had awoken from her deep slumber. She spent all of that time regaining her strength and catching up on her school work. Fortunately she was given a decent amount of time to catch up on all her work so she could focus on getting well again. Takashi had been coming home every evening to help his sister strengthen her now thin, frail body. Two weeks in a hospital bed certainly wore me down... Yumi often thought to herself as she did the exercises the physical therapist had given her. These included lifting weights to help rebuild muscle strength and a few leg exercises. She was told not to do any combat training and to take everything slowly. She was finally given the okay to return to school and she was more than eager to go. She took her time to get dressed since her body still felt tired. She smiled and said goodbye to her parents. She climbed into the waiting limo and buckled her seatbelt as the driver smiled and began to drive.

Yumi smiled as she watched the scenery pass by her window. She was glad to be going back to school. Everyone had been coming to visit her while she was home. Most of the time it was Kyouya who always made up some excuse to come see her but she knew that deep down he was worried about her. Honey and Mori often visited after classes and spent time helping her with her physical therapy. The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi visited a few times after school to check in on her and the twins always made her laugh which made her feel so much better except for the occasional pain in her side from laughing.

Yumi snapped out of her daze as the limo stopped in front of the school. The driver opened her door and helped her to step out of the limo. The sun felt warm on her face as she looked around the familiar campus. She then saw five very familiar faces. It was the host club, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Kyouya standing a few yards away smiling as they saw her.

"Hey it's Yumi!" Hikaru smiled as he and his brother waved at her.

Yumi bowed to her driver before rushing over to the group and tripped over her own feet as she fell against Kyouya who caught her and carefully released her once he was sure she had her footing.

"Sorry, guess I pushed myself a bit more than I should already." Yumi chuckled as she fixed her dress.

Kyouya simply gave a small smirk finding her moment of klutziness kind of cute, not that he would ever admit that. Kyouya was focused on maintaining composure but Yumi could see in his eyes that he was happy to see her back as school again.

"Come on we're gonna be late." Yumi smiled, clearly happy that she was back.

"We shall see you all at in the music room after school." Kyouya nodded as he walked away with Tamaki leaving Yumi in the care of Haruhi and the twins...

Before Yumi knew it her first day back had come to a close. Each class was the same, students tossing questions at her. What happened? Did getting shot hurt? Why did that man shoot you? All questions she answered over and over again. That Akumu was a stalker turned violent. She did not remember feeling any pain but remembered falling into darkness.

Yumi walked with Haruhi upstairs to the music room where the sign read that the host club was closed. The club decided to not have a meeting so that Yumi would not feel the need to work and push herself to hard. Much to the surprise of the rest of the host club Kyouya did not seem to mind them not meeting today, simply calling it a planning day for the next meeting.

Yumi and Haruhi entered the music room where everyone else was already sitting down on the couches. Yumi and Haruhi crossed the room. Yumi sitting down beside Hikaru, the seat closest to Kyouya who was sitting on the single chair, while Haruhi sat beside Tamaki as per usual.

"So Yumi how are you feeling being back?" Haruhi smiled slightly. Harhui was in most of Yumi's classes so she knew how many questions the students asked Yumi.

"It feels great but will be better once the hype dies down." Yumi chuckled. "If I have to answer another question about that day I might scream."

"Did getting shot hurt?" The twins asked in unison mocking the boy in their math class who had asked Yumi that question while also trying to get a reaction out of Yumi in the process.

Yumi playfully elbowed Hikaru while she laughed. She knew the twins were just trying to make her scream. They were known as the devious doppelgangers for a reason.

"Well we are all certainly glad to have you back." Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you. I have to say I missed the screams of the girls that come to the meetings, home certainly seemed quiet." Yumi rolled her eyes and chuckled. She had gotten so accustomed to the squealing fan girls that attended every meeting that the silence that filled her own seemed so depressing.

"Well you shall get your wish tomorrow afternoon!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Yumi sighed speaking sarcastically.

"So what will you two do when Kyouya leaves for college?" Kaoru looked over at Yumi and Kyouya changing the subject.

Yumi shrugged. "I'm not worried. We will find a way to make it work."

"Do you two really expect to give up on anything so easily?" Kyouya peered over his laptop at the twins. "Besides I am not going far."

"I thought all your brothers went to America for college?" Tamaki looked over at Kyouya. Tamaki remembered hearing Kyouya talking about his brothers live in America and how they seemed to enjoy it.

"Yes while that is true I have no intention of blindly following in my brothers' footsteps. They studied medicine while I intend on pursuing business and the college of my choice is not far from here." Kyouya noted as he typed away on his laptop. Kyouya had been planning for college since the day he entered high school. That was just how Kyouya was, always planning ahead for the future. Yumi liked that about Kyouya. Kyouya had this drive for success that Yumi loved.

"And I have no intention of giving up on anything...That is just not the kind of girl I am." Yumi smiled.

"And that is why the Shadow King made you his Queen." The twins smirked.

Yumi chuckled "It is so great to be back and no longer having to worry about Akumu..."

"And we all missed you." Tamaki smiled brightly.

Yumi smiled and sighed happily. She could not ask for a better life. She had friends who cared so much for her, a family that finally believed in her and a boyfriend who truly loved her no matter what. She had people who stood by her side through it all. Even her darkest days with Akumu hunting her down they stayed by her side and protected her. The host club put their own lives in jeopardy to save her. Her life was wonderful and she could not ask for anything more...

**_(The End: Hope you all enjoyed, keeps updated because I have a new Ouran fanfic in the works! ^.^)_**


End file.
